The Sun always Comes Up
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: Elricest- Al runs away and meets a strange man changing his life forever. Ed in pain of Al leaving attempts suicide leaving him in a comma. Will Al tell Ed of his feelings? can he wake up Ed? What will change his life forever!What is this strange feeling Al has. Evil death romance and angst. fist chapy is intro i update almost every day! garenteed or your fictional money back!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a prologue if I get good reviews I'll update everyday! Al will start in his armor body but will eventually be human again. This takes place with both animes brotherhood and not the brotherhood. The homunculus are dead Ed didn't get stabbed and now there chilling in a hotel waiting/ figuring out their next move on restoring Al. Now onwards…. If you're still with me L please don't get distraught about the first few sentences i swear it isnt stupid... it's funny and awesome just read the prologue and you'll knnow

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night, the wind clash and the lightning bashed, it was too late from the beginning the boy was a goner. Closer and closer the masked man crept until…. "BOO!" Edward yelled grabbing hold of his younger brothers' armor. Al screamed at the top of his imaginary yet very real lungs. "Nisan! Why did you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ed looked down at his brothers sitting form and smiled a half hearted smile. "Al, you don't have a heart to have a heart attack with…." Al looked up at his brother with all the kindness and love he could muster in his eyes, but even pretending he couldn't hold back the choked and worried fill reply "Nisan... That isn't your fault!" Ed smiled and burst out "DON'T YOU WORRY AL WE'LL GET YOUR BODY BACK! EVEN IF I HAVE TO GO UP THEIR AND RIP IT FROM THAT BASTARDS HANDS!" Al chuckled admiring how incredibly adorable Ed looked when filled with anger and determination. Anger and determination for him, for his body, to get him and only him back to normal. Al felt like everything that Nisan ever did was for him. Even when he smiled, Ed would be smiling for him, when he was worried, he was worried for him, when he scared, he was scared for him. Every being of Ed, belong, was for him. Al knew that wasn't truly the case that Nisan only did this because he was feeling guilty, that Ed would just dump him on the street, stop caring, as soon as his body was returned. That's why Al will never let his brother restore him, never give him the chance. Al just couldn't bare with it, bare with Ed leaving him for some girl, to be alone and unloved. Even if he told Ed the truth now, would he still feel guilty enough to stay and help him get his body back? Al side a heavy sigh "Nisan, it's late, you should go to bed." Ed looked at Al puzzled by his sudden need to get rid of him, but complied anyway. "Kay, Night Al."

"Nisan, it's time to get up! Nisan, hurry up or you won't have time for breakfast!" Al continuously shook his brother screaming at him to get up, But Ed would not budge. So Al shook him harder, But Ed wouldn't wake. "NISAN!" Al sobbed "NISAN WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO SEE MUSTANG!" Al sobbed even louder, Ed just wouldn't get up. Al looked closely at his brothers' chest, checking for any sins of breathing. Ed was breathing. He checked for any cuts or bruises incase he hit his head. There were none. Al was beginning to become frightened he didn't know what to do, so he ran from the hotel, ran down the stairs, out the door, through the streets until he reached central headquarters. Al burst through the front doors screaming for Mustang, Havoc, Riza anyone who could help him, wake up or help his brother. Roy appeared from a long hallway yelling for Al to be quiet and tell him what was wrong. Al told him how he couldn't get Ed up, how this behavior wasn't normal and that he needed his help. Roy stood up and called for Riza "Hawkeye, get Havoc and Ross we have to go wake up a very sleepy Ed." The Smirk on Roy face made Al worry for his brother and that Roy was going to enjoy this just a little too much.

Ed woke to the sound of a very large metal clashing and the sound of a door slamming. "Al, wha- what the hell, is dat!' Ed didn't get a response "ALLLLLLL!" Still no response. ED stood straight up in bed and glanced around the small room. The only furniture was his bed and a small couch across the room, A small bathroom was located not to far away from the couch, but Al couldn't even fit in there. Hell the toilet barely fit! Ed realized Al wasn't in the room and that very loud clashing and banging must have been him. Ed assumed that Al went out to get him breakfast and got up.

After using the washroom and getting dressed He sat on the couch and waited for Al. He was very excited, he has just dreamt of how he can successfully return Al to normal. He knew he wasn't wrong this time; Al was finally going to be restored!

Remember the faster you review the faster I Update!

The more reviews the more I update!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chappy! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I promise to try and make them longer!

Chapter 2

Al, Roy,Hawkeye,Havoc and Ross all walked to the hotel in silence. None of them knew what to say or do, If Ed wasn't waking up and wasn't dead was it really their job to get him up? Was this all just a big waste of time. "Sir, Don't you think there are more important things to do, other than waking up some kid?" Hawkeye asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Roy stopped and turned to Hawkeye with all the guts he had "Lt, there is nothing more important than waking up Ed! He is one of our men and we must be sure that he is safe and wide awake! You know just in case there are any outbursts of war or whatever." Havoc leaned over smirking "Nah, Sir we all know you just love harassing the poor boy." Roy just smiled and kept on walking.

As Al and the other reached the hotel, Al started to become nervous. What if Ed had been dying when he left! Now he's probably dead and it's all my fault! Nisan, I should of stayed with you! Al raced up the stairs to the hotel room he and his brother were sharing. " Sir, did you say something to Al?" Hawkeye asked concerningly Roy just shook his head and started after the boy.

Ed was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. Ed knew how to get Als body back, he knew what circles to use, what he would have to give up and what he could lose in addition. The only thing he was worried about was getting Al to allow him to give up these things and take the risk. However that task seemed nearly impossible. Part if him didn't want to get Als body back, if he did then he feared Al may just leave him, go off and live the life he had lost, never see him or care for him again. Sometimes Ed wondered if Al was just using him to get his body back, like some tool. If Al never lost his body, would he even have helped me when I lost my limbs? Would I be dead right now if that was the case? Does Al even love me? Ed began to cry, "Of course Al doesn't love me, he probably isn't even coming back! He never tells me he loves me ever! He's always pushing me away, it's not fair!" Ed screamed/Sobbed as Loud as he could.

Al was just reaching the door along with the others. He was about to open the door when he heard something crying and screaming. "Of course Al doesn't love me, he probably isn't even coming back! He never tells me he loves me ever! He's always pushing me away, it's not fair!" Al was hurt by this, how could Nisan think those things! I love him I love more than he could ever know! How could he think like that! Al began to get very Angry. Why was Nisan thinking like that, does he truly feel like I don't love him? "Al, are you going to open the door, or are we going to stand here like a bunch of idiots!" Roy announced impatiently. Al nodded and opened the door.

The first thing Al noticed was a very empty bed followed by a very red and puffy faced Ed lying , staring at him on from the couch. Al was happy to see he was awake and not dead. He ran over to Ed as fast as he could grabbing hold of him in an enormous hug. "Nisan! Your not dead, I thought you died! I went to get help, but now I don't need it!" Al was extremely happy that Ed was awake and alive! As for Roy he was looking rather sad and a bit pissed. "Al you dragged us all the way here and he's not even Asleep or dead!" Roy screamed angrily. Al just shrugged putting a very squished Ed back down on the couch. "Al, why would you think I was dead?" Ed asked in a husky, breathless voice.

Al looked at his brother breathless and gasping for air, his face was flush and he was panting hard. Al almost jumped, though it would be pointless, metal can't feel, metal can't RAPE FOR THAT MATTTER! Metal shouldn't want to do these things, he didn't even have a heart. Al closed his "eyes" Ed was human and Al, al was another story. How can he love if he doesn't have a heart, how can feel for his brother like this if he was nothing more then some tin can with a soul. Was this soul even his! He wanted his body back but he just couldn't wrapped his mind around losing his brother to get it back! Al thought there could only be one way out, one way to be happy, to not know the truth of his brothers feelings, He had to.. "AL! why did you think I was dead?" Ed asked again, a bit worried by Al's delayed answer. Al looked down at Ed He had to leave now, find his own way back to normal. It's was best, for him and everyone. It'll hurt now but it won't hurt forever. In a very determined but still very sorrow filled voice Al Exclaimed "Nisan, I thought you were dead, because I want you to die! I don't want to be near you anymore, I am bored with this game of yours. I am leaving, I have no reason to stay." Al turned to walk out but Ed grabbed his arm and pulled on him screaming "AL YOU HAVE PLENTY OF REASON TO STAY! YOU HAVE TO! YOU'RE MY BROTHER, DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Al threw his arm back send Ed flying into the wall. "Ed! I don't love you! I never have, now shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Al ran out of the building, he kept running he ran and never stopped. He had to do this he had to say those things, it was the only way anyone could be happy. He will find his own way back to normal, he'll find his own happiness, alone, without sinful thoughts, taboo needs and without the one person that he had left in this world. Without Ed.

Ed sat on the floor staring after his brothers fleeing form. Did Al really mean what he said? He really didn't love him. It was believable, after all he never told him he loved him. Ed didn't even feel the tears start to fall, didn't feel himself et up off the floor and didn't notice the slamming of the bathroom door, He didn't hear himself scream for everyone to leave, didn't feel the pain of the razor digging through his skin, didn't see the blood pouring, didn't hear, didn't feel anything, he blacked out. He decided right then there, as his brother told him he didn't love him, he decided that he wouldn't live anymore, wouldn't move, would breathe. He waned nothing more than to die. He was all his fault that Al hated him, it was his fault that Al was trapped in that body, his fault that Al didn't live a normal life, his fault that Al didn't get to die and be with mom, no He had to bring him back, had to be selfish! Al could of died happy, been with mom but I decided I rather steel him away, back to me like some greedy Asshole! It's All my fault. My fault, I don't deserve life, happiness I don't deserve anything. I'm sorry Al!

Al stopped running, he had no idea where he was, their was sand all around him. He couldn't see anything, and he felt like something horrible had happened or was going to. He wanted to turn back, go back to Ed and apologise, but he had no idea where he was, he couldn't tell left from right, straight from backwards. He was completely lost. Al just sat, he couldn't go anywhere he would just get more lost, he would have to sit in wait for someone or something to find him. So Al sat, and sat, he waited and waited.

3 weeks had passed, or so Al assumed. He was beginning to give up hope, thinking of just wiping off the blood seal and ending it. Al didn't have to think it or give up, he looked up and noticed for the first time, a person, I real live person, or so it looked like. Al stood up and ran over wailing his arms "Hey! Hey, can you help me!" Al screamed. When reached said person, he became afraid. The man wore a dark trench coat and dark pants and dark shoes, his head and face were covered by the hood and his hand wore thick black gloves that appeared to go all the way up his arms, from what Al could see. Al gulped, "UM, sir, could you help me." Al squeaked out.

The man eyed Al up and down. And Spoke in a deep, husky voice, that sounded almost like a purr. "Are you by any chance Alphonse Elric?" Al jumped and whimpered out a "yes" Before the man grabbed him and said "Come with me, we'll have you good as knew. Or if you prefer we can throw in some extra's?" Al tried to fight back and run but the man was very strong. "Please, I don't want your help! Please let me go!" The man kept walking and pulled Al just a little harder "Relax, I won't hurt you, besides you said you needed help, Don you not want your body back!" Al gasped at this reply "What do you mean my body? I just want to get home, I never said anything about that, besides there is no way to get my body back! No human or homunculus could get it back without sacrificing there selves! I am not going to let someone do that for me!"

The man chuckled a reply "Lucky for you I am no human, I am no homunculus, I have a way to get your body back without sacrifices, but are you willing to pay the price of my help?" Al squirmed and whimpered "What price, what do you mean not human, or homunculus, let me go!" The man just kept pulling "We will talk About this when we get there! Now enough talking, the faster you walk the faster I can get this over with." Al obeyed this time and walked without fighting or talking. He was terrified he thought he was going to die and the only thing he could think of was not being able to apologise to Ed, to tell him how he felt. He swore to himself if I survive I will tell Ed that I am in love with him!"

OOOOOH who is this man, what is he? How can he save Al, and is Ed dead!

Keep reading to find out! Review- tell me should I put chimera in this story?

The faster you review the faster I update

The more you review the more I update!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah heare is chapter 3. After completely erasing my computer (for the fifth time this month) I am set and ready to get going with hopefully a few chapters!

Chapter 3

Al followed the man through the barren dessert, with no apparent end in sight. Al had no idea where the man could be taking him. There was no buildings or houses, there wasn't anything out here. Al walked on for what seemed like hours, by the time the man announced they were there the sun had gone down.

"We're here! We can now begin." The man purred out. Al wasn't sure if that purr was healthy.

Al looked around noticing that here there was nothing. What was so special about this specific patch of sand! Had we been walking around all day for nothing. "Exactly, where is here. There is nothing here. If you are just yanking my cha- "Would you be quiet! Just wait a second." The man interrupted. Al was about to interject when the man placed his hands out in front of him one on top of the other. A huge bright white light appeared, then it was gone, and a steep, dark staircase was in its place.

The man lead Al down the stairs, the steps seemed to go on forever. Though soon Al could see a light, then he began to hear the sound of people laughing and yelling. The man lead Al around the corner where the light was appearing to emerge from, the sight was amazing. An entire city hidden beneath a barren dessert. Al was truly astonished, everything was so well built, so colourful. Al had never seen something so wonderful, it was like heaven was ripped from the clouds and thrown down here for his own enjoyment.

The man lead him down a street informing him that he was going to be restored very soon, that the destination was just ahead. Al wasn't really paying attention, he was to distracted by the colors and people. He had never seen people like this. They were truly the definition of beautiful. Long hair, short hair, ravishing colors that couldn't be natural yet they somehow were, The perfect chiselled bodies, breasts, torso's everything that was said to be perfect in some magazine, only this was real. There outfits were odd, everyone seemed to be wearing the same thing but different colors. The men all wore long-sleeved fleece button down shirts and baggy jogging pants, The females all wore t-shirts that revealed there stomachs and got pretty close to revealing there breasts as well, they wore jogging shorts.

Everything all the colors the people, the outfits it all seemed odd. Al felt a ghostly chill throughout his soul, something wasn't right. Al was far too distracted to see it, it was right in front of him, but he couldn't but his finger on it. He began to feel even more fear when the bright lights and colors began to darken, the people began to disappear, as if they had left heaven and entered some sort of hell. This area looked very run-down and empty. There were almost no people and the ones that were here avoided all eye contact. There wasn't a single house that wasn't boarded up. The man suddenly stopped in front of a very old, torn u house. There wasn't a single house or tree or anything around, as if everything was afraid to get to close.

Al decided he didn't want to be here. The place was definitely not right, the outfits and colors the way everyone moved it was as if they were all in some messed up cult or religious group, all based around happiness or maybe drugs. Everyone seemed to happy. Maybe this man was going to kill him or sacrifice him. Al turned slowly trying not to cause any attention to him. He managed to get back to the bright, colorfull city before he heard the mans voice.

"Where are you going, young Alchemist?" The man said anger obvious in his voice. Alphonse turned around slowly to see the man standing much taller than before, before him. Al squeeked out a lie "I ju-just wanted to look, to look around. Haha" Al's voice was filled with fear. The man approached him and Al flew his hand out sending the man flying. The man jumped up, hood flying off anf anger clear in his black eyes.

The man lunged at Al and nocked him to the ground. There was a flash of light and the last thing Al saw before he blacked out was short, tousled brown hair, black eyes that appeared to hold no pupil at all and perfectly shaped feline ears placed apon his head. All Al's fears had come crashing down, everything up to this point made complete sense, in town he had seen these ears,the tails he saw it all, had he really been so disrtacted that he had missed the most important thing, the most dangerous thing? This man, these people, were a cult, or more a race of.. "CHIMERA" Al screamed/choked out before everything went blank.

Okay that's that! A cliffy. I wont be updating until a receive at least one review so that I know someone is reading this. I don't feel like wasting a good story if noone wants to read it. L

So review! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here's chappy 4! The chapter updates are you going to be longer waits. Since my computer decided to die and no let me do an recovery, or system restore… sadness. BUT I WONT GIVE UP!

Chapter 4

Al awoke in a dim lit room. The walls were cement, the smell reminded him of rotting flesh, the ground he was sitting on felt soft and a little rough. Al was startled by his thoughts. Felt, smell? I can't do those things? "Where am I! Hey, JERK! Where are you!" Al yelled There was no reply. Al stood up to examine himself better. He looked down at his hands. They were hands of a small boy, maybe 14 years old. Next he noticed his stomach. Smooth and float, and definitely not metal. He then noticed his legs. They were long and muscle less. His feet were small and felt soft. Al smiled happily, he felt his face and everything felt right, and his hair was beautifully long and soft. In the dimness of the light it looked to be brown. Al was overjoyed. The man actually managed to bring back his body. He felt relieved and happy. He couldn't wait to tell his brother. Al began to look for a way out of this very dim and very cold room. He felt along the walls and along the floors but there was no entrance and no exit. Al looked up hoping to see some way of escape there, a window or maybe even as door. In this light he couldn't see a thing. Al decided to sit and wait for the man, the chimera to get back. As time went on Al began to think the man wasn't coming back at all.

It felt like hours passed, but finally the man did return. Al noticed a bright light coming from above. There was a platform and a door, the man walked across it easily. Al took notice to the tail swishing back and forth and the ears pinned upon the mans head twitching. Al gave what sounded like a low growl. The man jumped down from the platform and landed right in front of Al.

"Well, hello there my little Cheshire." The man gawked. "Finally awake I see. Notice anything different, I mean other than the metal now being skin? Hmmmm?" The man had a mischievous grin on his face. It made l want to rip him apart. "What did you do? Let me go, I want to go home and see brother." Al announced his voice filled with fear. The man smiled "Okay. You may leave, I'll even take you back to Amestris. That is if you can get up to that platform." The man gave an evil grin. AL was furious, how the hell was he spose to get way the hell up there. He wasn't a god damned cat!" Al glared at the man "How do you suppose I do that. I aint a monster like you." The man smiled. "Well, we'll just see about that." With that the man jumped up and landed gracefully on the platform. Al nervously reached up to his hand, Praying what he imagined to be there, not to be. What he felt, he didn't like. Sitting gracefully upon his head, were two tiny little ears. They felt triangular and soft, but they weren't very big, not as big as that damn chimera's. He then reached down and felt a very short but noticeable fluffy tail. Maybe three or four inches long.

"God dam it, you stupid chimera! Get down here and fix me!" Al yelled. Completely pissed. How the hell was he supposed to go see his brother now! His brother would yell at him for doing something stupid, and then feel sorry and forget why he was mad cuz he would be worried for me. Then how am I supposed to apologise. The man scowled down. "I can't fix you, this is the price you paid for returning your body to you. Now get your scrawny ass up here so you can get the hell out of my city before the boss finds out what I done." The man yelled breathe failing him at the end. Al glared, he would just have to find some excuse o tell his brother. Al got down real low, focused real hard on the target and jumped with all his might. He landed ungracefully on the platform. "Now, Take. Me. Home!" Al growled out. The man smiled and nodded. Al followed him out. At that moment the only thing he wanted to see was his brother, he didn't care if his beother hated him or not, he just wanted to see him now. Maybe, he could help him get these ears and tail off. "They grow you know." Al looked up confused. "Huh" He asked. "The ears and tail. They will grow. It'll tke two months. But they will grow bigger." Al nodded and mumbled "Is that so." They started on a long journey home. Al now back in his body, the dessert was going to be very, harsh to him.

Yeah, chapter 4. I was so distracted im sorry for the short chapter. But baby puppies and American dad isn't a good combination with updating a story.

REVIEW! Or ill stop writing! Mwuahahahahah

But seriously review


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I got inspired and fixed my laptop, again (6 times now this week) So here is chapter 5 Alas this chapter is going to take me a while since my name is earl is on.

I do not own anything not full metal alchemist, not my name is earl, nothing.

Chapter 5

Al walked with the man for hours. The dessert heat was atrocious. Al was dying and the last of their water supply had gone. Al was literally dying of heat, and he still wanted to see his brother before he died. "Hey, we really outta water?" Al asked the man. He nodded and Al's hopes were depleting.

Another hour passed and Al finally gave threw himself on the ground and lyed there. "We're dead, you bastard you killed us. You just had to waste the water on your stank pits." Al coughed and choked out through mouth full's of sand. The man looked up "Yeah, yeah I killed us, but first, do you see that." Al looked to see what the man was pointing at, Mei, his old friend Mei was walking towards them from a few yeards away. Al lept up filled with energy, mainly from the excitement of seeing an old friend but also since it was the first time she will see him without his armour. Al ran forward arms opened up to embrace or tackle his old friend. He tackled Mei to the ground smiling and purring. Purring, no definitely not purring. Al had to remember to kill that man for doing this, but first things fir- "Ow, ow ow! Mei why are you hitting me?" Al screamed at his abusive friend. "Because you pervert I don't know you!" Mei yelled back. Al laughed "It me! Alphonse, Alphonse Elric!" Al chirped proudly. Mei stopped and stared "Al! your back! How did your brother do it?" Mei asked. "He didn't do a very good job, you came back with some extra's" Al smiled half heartedly and explained to Mei about his brother and the man, and about the chimera. Mei understood and frowned. "I just came from there." Mei said. Al looked quizzed "Why? The war, and homunculus all the fighting is done." Mei frowned. "It's your brother. He's in a coma. I was called to help look for you. They think your voice can wake him, since you're the reason he's in there."

Al couldn't believe this. How could brother be in a coma. Why would he do that, how could he. Damn it Nisan, I was supposed to tell you how I felt and see your face, and say im sorry and love you and I's not fair! Al was crying his eyes out. "Why, how?" Al cried. Mei explained gently "Your brother tried to kill himself, he lost a lot of blood and went into a coma. Roy said he did this after you left. Will you come see him? Please." Mei pleaded. Al nodded and they walked on towards central together. Forgetting about the man. Who seemed to disappear before Al could even go back for him.

Al arrived with Mei at the hospital just after dark. They walked in and went to the desk. Mei said they were here for Ed and the lady told them they could go. Al walked with Mei to Eds room, as he passed the lady at the desk she gave Al a very disgusted look. Al hissed unintentionally.

Al entered Ed's room already beginning to get teary eyed. "Alphonse? Is that you?" Roy asked. Al looked up to see a very tall concerned Roy Mustang. In the bed beside him was a very motionless Edward. Al ran over and collapsed on top of him. "Nisan, you god damn idiot! I wanted you to forget about me not try to kill yourself!" Al wailed. Roy grabbed Al by his chimera ears and yanked him off his brother. "Alphonse Elric, explain yourself!" He yelled Al just continued to cry. "Sir, be nice. He just found out abut his brother." Hawkeye exclaimed. Roy let go of Al's ears and Al immediately threw himself on his brother once again. "Al, tell me what happened!" Roy yelled again. Mei stepped in "I know what happened, I can tell you." Mei exclaimed Roy nodded and he and Mei went into the hall.

Al climbed onto the bed with Ed and lay beside him, curled up as close to him as possible. "Nisan, please wake up. I'm sorry, I love you I do, honest. You ne-need to wake up and he-help me. I got into trou-trouble and ne-need you. Get up. GET UP, NISAN!" Al wailed but Ed wasn't getting up. There wasn't even a twitch in response.

A few hours later the nurse came in, "Sir, you need to lea- "NO! I am not leaving Nisan ever!" Al interrupted. The nurse tried and pried at Al to leave but nothing would get him to move. "Al, you need to leave, I don't want to force you!" Roy exclaimed. Al shook his head screaming. Rou grabbed Al from the waist and yanked him off his brother. Al wailed,kicked, punched bit and swore up and down. "lT ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD, ILL FUCKING KILL YOU. Let me go now I swear to od ill kill that damn dog of yours! Fucking let me go, you fucking pedophile, ill kill myself if you don't let me go. DAMN IT LET ME GO! Fu- "Alright, alright just shut up." Roy put Al down and he ran over to his brother and curled up to his brothers side once again. Clenching a fist around his waist.

"That's a bit creepy." Hawkeye whispered. Roy quirked an eyebrow. "How?" "Well, would you want your brother or anyone curled up to you that close while you were unconscious?" Hawkeye asked. Roy shook his head. "You got to admire his determination to be with his brother. As well as his mouth. I don't even think Ed could swear that much." Hawkeye nodded and left Al there. They stopped at the front desk to explain that Al had permission to stay there. Then they left.

As soon as they left and Al knew the coast was clear he leant over and kissed his brother's lips gently. "Nisan, I only said those things because I was scared that you'de leave me once I got my body back. Because I love you more than a broter Nisan. I love you, I'm in love with you. Please, please wake up." Al began to cry even more than before. He placed soft kisses on his brothers face, when he got to tired he kissed his arm, until he fell into a deep sleep.

Al awoke to a arm falling limp over his side. Al looked up and noticed his brothers arm was around him and his brother was squirming around a bit. Al sat up and kissed his brother hard on the lips. Mainly from excitement that his brother may wake up but mostly because he thought it would be his last kiss. Ed moved his head to the side and opened his eyes slightly. Alphonse had never been happier, that is if he hadn't been kissing his brother when he opened his eyes. "A-Al, is that you?" A very disoriented Ed asked.

Al sat up blushing, "Yes, Nisan. I got my body back. But some creepy chimera neglected to tell me the price so now im some freaky chimera, sort of. Nisan, are you okay, why did you try to kill yourself?" Al asked trying to change any impending subject.

"Al, why did you kiss me? That wasn't a brotherly kiss, It lasted to long. Al, is there something you want to tell me?" Ed asked a hint of knowing in his voice. There that Ed, being his genious self. Al hated it sometimes, like now. "Ed, it is apparent that you already know what I want to tell you, Nisan I love you. More than a, more than a brother." Al choked out.

"Al, after I'm better, we need to have a talk." Ed muttered as he fell back asleep. "Wait! Brother are, are you going to wake up again?" Al asked scared Ed nodded and Al sighed. And curled back up into his brothers side, sleeping as well. He was not looking forward to the talk he was going to

Be having in the future.

Okay this ones longer! So remember to REVIEW!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here's chapter 6- I hope it isn't a disappointment.

Chapter 6

Al lay on his brother thinking of all the things he could say to his brother when it came time for their talk. He could lie and say that he was drunk, or stoned maybe he could get out of this and pretend nothing happened. Or maybe Nisan loves me and if I lie I may hurt him and lose my chance. I'm so lost what should I do?

Ed stirred in his sleep and Al blushed, "Nisan, you awake? Nisan?" Al asked hesitantly Ed opened his eyes and looked at Al with a smile on his face "Morning Al, did you sleep well?" Ed asked happily. Al smiled and nodded. Ed sat up bringing Al along with him. Ed hugged him hard. "Al, I think we should talk now. It's better to get it all done and over with now." Ed said sourly.

Al flinched. "Nisan, I didn't mean I'm in love with you, I meant I love you like a father. that's what I meant by love you more than a brother. So yeah, ha-ha, we don't need to tal- "Al, I'm not dumb, I know your lying. Al it's okay, I love you too. I always have." Ed interrupted. Al smiled, he couldn't help it. " Nisan, that's great to here, but I can't allow you too say that. I just I, don't want you to love me. I am happy just being your brother, so please don't do something you don't want to." Al felt his heart breaking but he knew Ed was only saying these things to make him happy. He would feel worse making Ed love him then him not loving him at Al.

Ed frowned "Al I'm not just say- "Nisan, shut up. Just shut the hell up! I said I don't want to be more than a brother so there's no need to keep on saying these things. Stop it, it doesn't matter what you feel! So st- "No Al I won't stop! I love you and god damn it if you are gonna sit their and tell me I can't love you because you don't want me to I swear I'll hit you!" Ed screamed as loud as he could.

"Nisan shut the hell up before someone hears you, What your saying is Incest and is- "Don't say wrong god damn it! It isn't wrong Love isn't wrong!" Ed screamed at Al. Al knew his brother's intentions were good, but Al really truthfully didn't want to get involved with something that could land his brother and himself in a lot of trouble.

"Nisan, please, this love could get us in a lot of trouble. I don't want that for you or me. We just can't Ed, we just can't." Al began to cry his heart at it's limits and his reserve depleting. Ed lost control. He grabbed Al and through him on his back. Ed was sitting on top of him straddling him. "Al I don't want you to hate me for this, but I need you to see how our love isn't wrong. You can hate me later, but I guarantee you won't." Ed said worriedly

Al looked away, he didn't squirm or run. He didn't want to but mostly he couldn't move. Anxiety, fear and excitement was taking over his body.

Ed kissed Al hard licking at Al's lip asking for entrance, Al opened his mouth and Ed trusted his tongue in tasting every inch of his brother. When Ed was bored he moved down his neck licking and sucking all the way down. Al gave a low moan, either from pleasure or frustration. Ed ripped open Al's oversized button down top, He licked at Al's chest and stopped at Al's nipple toying with it. Al moaned loud. Ed was sure someone was going to here but he didn't stop. He used his left hand to play and toy with Al's other nipple while his automail hand went to undo the string on Al's jogging pants and pull them down. When he Managed to do that Ed grabbed hold of Al's very wet ad leaking member and stroked him vigorously. Al moaned out his brother's name with each thrust his voice weak and needy. "Oh god Ed!" Ed continued to kiss and suck at his chest while his left hand left to find the tight ring of muscles that Al had hidden away. Ed slowly slid his hand down further and further, just as he had reached what he was looking for a very concerned and angry voice yelled out from behind them. "Edward Elric! I am very happy that you are awake but Molesting your brother is not something that is going to keep him from running away again!" Roy yelled angrily. Ed sat straight up straddling Al once more. Al sat under him panting heavily. Ed look over his shoulder " Yeah, but he's the one who told me he was in love with me." Ed announced unconcerned to the consequences. Roy stood staring. Al's member standing tall and very visible to everyone. "Ed would you mind getting off or at least pulling my GOD DAMN PANTS BACK UP! I really don't want Roy staring at it!" Al yelled very pissed and slightly annoyed at Roy for interrupting.

Ed pulled Al's pant's back up and got off of him. Al sat up and looked Roy straight in the eye "What's it going to take to get you to unsee what you just saw." Al asked hopefully. Roy smirked

" Continue with your brother. I want to watch." Roy said with lust filled in his voice. All Al could do was stare. He was npt going to do that. Not while he watched. What kind of sick fuck was he. "Listen I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you better find another answer or I swear I will kill you." Al said with all the hate and disgust he could muster. He was finally beginning to understand why Ed hated this man so much. Roy was about to speak when Hawkeye walked in the room. When Al saw her he felt completely safe and the need to tell her everything. "Hawkeye! Roy walked in on me a brother attempting to have sex and he said he wanted to watch or else he'd tell on us." Al squealed Hawkeye, Roy and Ed both stared at Al. Al realized he probably shouldn't of said anything. "Um, Roy, is what he's saying true?" Riza asked. Roy nodded and Hawkeye slapped him. "Roy Mustang you stay the hell out of these boy's sex life. They don't have to do anything for you to keep your mouth shut, they have suffered enough!" Riza yelled at Roy all the while beating him for being a pervert. Ed looked at Al and grabbed his face and kissed him. "We'll finish this when I'm better, kay Al, Love." Ed said sweetly.

Al couldn't wait for Nisan to get better. But he couldn't help but wonder if all that had happened would be forgotten. If Ed was only doing this because he was sick, and if he would forget Al and his love. Part of Al wanted Ed to forget, but another part didn't. What would he do if Ed forgot everything?

What would tomorrow bring.

Review! R3eview review!

Next update I am planning to have sometime on Saturday!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here's chapter 7! I can't believe I'm at chapter seven already! But alas the story must end soon. BUT there will be a part 2! Why I can't put both in one, because I'm lazy and am using it for an excuse to take a writing break. Suddenly is an awesome word, I havn't used it once in this story. Lets see how many times I can use it. So with that in mind here we go!

Chapter 7

"Nisan! NISAN DON'T DIE PLEASE!" Al yelled as the doctors and nurses wheeled Ed down the hallway into surgery. Ed had been doing great had had a great attitude and was really doing well. Suddenly Ed just was going downhill everything was getting worse. Ed had slipped back into a coma, when he woke up he was coughing up blood and couldn't breathe. The doctors and nurses calmed him down and managed to ex-ray his brain and entire body. The doctor told Al that his brother was suffering from a tumour lodged in his head right where the memory was stored. They had asked Ed and Al if they wished to go through with the procedure, since Ed could lose his memory. They had decided not to go through with the surgery, but that failed when this morning Ed forgot how to breathe, then a few hours ago forgot how speak, and now he forgot how to move. In other words Ed had to go into surgery, he hadn't a choice.

The nurse informed Al that he couldn't go any further and Al complied reluctantly. "Ed, Nisan don't you die, Don't you forget me! I'll fucking kill you if you forget me Ed! I swear I will!" Al yelled after his brother. Tears pouring down his face. Suddenly Al felt like the entire world decided to sit on his shoulder's. He sat down in the middle of the hall and prayed. He never thought in a million years he would pray tothat sick bastard who tore his whole world apart, but he did. He prayed because that sick fuck was the last thing standing between him and his brothers happiness, the last thing that could save his brother, the only thing with the power to keep Ed's memories of him there, to save him and not let him leave. Al prayed

"Dear God,

Please find it in your heart to keep my brothers memories with him. Please don't be a fucking Tart and take him away from me again. Please make him better, and healthy again. I need him, you see, you know how much I need him. PLEASE don't take my love away from me. He's all I have left in this world. God if only this once you could get off your fat lazy, peive of shit ass and answer my prayer, I would be forever grateful.

Amen.

P.S. If you kill him I swear I'll fucking come up there a beat the shit out of you with your own GOD DAMN HALO! Amen"

Al sobbed and sobbed. He knew his brother was stronger, that he didn't need help from some god but he really needed something, someone to lean on, to have faith in. Right now God weather he cares or not was the only thing or person he had. Al hated that he gave so much faith in this God of his, he knew he was real he saw him, but he hated him, hated everything, and didn't want anything to do with him. Praying to him wasn't the greatest thing in his eyes but he needed it.

Al went home that night, to wear his brother was living. The same empty room ,in the same boring hotel. He slept soundly despite everything. Before he fell asleep I strange chill ran up his spine. Something Bad was stirring.

Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I wrote up chapter 8 theeeeeeeeeeeeen my computer was all like "fuck you im crash and pretend to die. So you cant update and have to rewrite your chapter." So yeah here is chapter 8 part 2 lol I hate my life ;(

Chapter 8 (Again)

Al awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door. Al jumped up out of bed, pissed that his sleep had been disturbed and his heart put into a beating frenzy. He stormed over to the door, dressed in only his blue flowered boxer's. He swung the door open and yelled as loud as he could "What the fuck do you want" Al looked up to notice that a very startled and very pissed Hawkeye and Roy staring back at him. Al smiled and muttered out a sorry before continuing on. "So, why are you here? I haven't done nothing wrong." Al stuttered out. Roy smiled "I see that you becoming a chimera has had quite an effect on your attitude. Speaking of which we need talk about that." Roy gestured towards the inside of the room. Al nodded and hesitantly let them in.

Al sat down with Hawkeye and Roy on the couch. Al had gone inside and gotten dressed, still wearing his fleece button down shirt and his black jogging pants he had acquired when the man changed him. Roy looked up from where he was sitting "Alphonse, how did you manage to become a chimera? I mean I know your related to Edward but seriously it thought you would at least have some common sense." Roy teased, trying to break the tension. Al half-heartedly smiled. "Ha-ha yeah, well I don't." Al frowned. "I don't know how to explain what happened.' Roy gave a gentle smile. "Just start at the beginning." Al nodded. "Well you all know why I left, so I left and got lost in the dessert, some creepy chimera guy found me and took me in, he did something and restored my body, against my will. I woke up in a room with no doors except on the ceiling area. That's it. Oh! The guy said this was the price I paid for restoring my body and that they grow for two months then they reach maturity or something, I don't know. We didn't talk much and he scared me a lot. I don't even know his name." Al explained. Roy nodded "Well, we're going to have to keep you at central command under my watch. We need to see how this change will effect you. I am already seeing significant changes, and I don't mean the ears and the little rabbits tail you have." Roy explained, slightly annoyed. "What the hell did you say about my tail! Its not a rabbits tail! Like I said it needs to grow!" Al yelled completely pissed at Roy. His tail wasn't small, it just hadn't grown much. It'll grow.

Roy laughed "Your sounding more anf more like your brother each day. Now tell me Al I don't know why you left to begin with. Why did you?" Roy teased. Al blushed a deep shade of red. "I, well, cuz I love my brother. I didn't want to tell him and stuff. I don't know, I wasn't thinking I guess, or I thought to much. It doesn't matter I know how Nisan feels and that's the only thing I care about." Al stuttered out ears twitching. Al remember the night Ed told him he loved him, memories of that night flooding through him making his ears twitch and his face redden. Al really hoped Ed was okay, he couldn't wait to see him. "Roy, is Nisan out of surgery yet?" Al asked red faced and excitement filled. Roy nodded "Yes, that is also why we came here. We were going to take you to see him, explain things about you to him and then you needed to come back to central with us." Al looked straight into Roys eyes, his own eyes growing wide, all signs of colour gone. "What the hell do you mean o back to central with you? I ain't doing shit all!" Al hissed out. "hmm hissing- check, freaky eye thing- check, 0 attention span-check, anger management-0." Roy marked off each of Al's changes with a smirk of anoyance on his face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Al yelled. Roy shook his head "Keeping tabs on your changing behaviour. I told you you have to come to central so I can keep an I a=on your changes throughout the two months." Roy exclaimed again. "What two months, what changes?" Al asked confused. Roy glared "The two months you said it takes for your chimera side to mature. I have to keep- Al had left and gone to the bed and started to jump on it. "Hey, Hey Roy look! Looook I can jump really high!" Al exclaimed. Roy fumed, "You have become an idiot!" Roy yelled.

Alphonse stopped jumping and sat down and begun to cry. "Nu-uh I ain't an idiot! You are!" Al wailed. Roy sighed and got up and went ocer to Alphonse. Al I'm sorry but you need to learn to control the chimera side of you. Okay? So what are we going to do." Roy asked every inch of patience running out. Training him was going to be a pain in the ass. Al smiled and stopped crying "We are going to go see Nisan, and then um, go to central si you can baby sit me?" Al stated matter of fact-lee. Roy smiled "Good, since you remembered we can get icecream on the way there." Al smiled wide "Yay! Ice-cream ice-cream we all scream for ice-cream!" Al lead them out the door and they all got in the car to go get ice-cream and visit Ed.

Review!

Thanx to my computer hating me I just discovered this chapter is better than before and now I have a whole other chapter to write! Yeah!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I got an awesome idea for this stories ending so now I can write faster. But my computer is shot for good so I have to use my grandfathers. Soooo my updates after today will be very slow the next will be Thursday.

Chapter 9

Roy, Hawkeye and Al all drove to the hospital in silence. Al was staring out the window at his own reflection trying with fail to bite at the strange person that looked just like him. Al didn't understand why he was acting so dumb, he figured just go with it and eventually the stupidity would fade, or perhaps he should try to fight it and control it, like Roy was saying. Al decided he would do both, fight it when needed and just go with the flow at other times. Right now he probably shouldn't' be trying to eat his own reflection but he was bored and filled with anxiety over his brother's health. He felt he needed a break at controlling himself anyway.

They arrived at the hospital and Al flew through the doors leaving Roy and Hawkeye behind, he wanted to reach Nisan and kiss him before the others came an made things awkward. He ran to the front desk desperately asking what room Mr. Edward Elric was in. He ran down the hall to room 277, he ran through the door and jumped on top of Ed and kissed him hard on the lips. "Nisan! Your better, I'm so glad." Al chirped happily. Ed gave a breathless reply "Yeah, Al. I see you missed me. I was only out for a day." Al smiled "I know Nisan but I missed you, I thought you would die. And you know what else. I even prayed to that bastard God." Ed laughed "Really you must have been real worried. Eh ,Al!" Ed remarked

Al hugged Ed again and gave him another more controlled kiss. "Roy said I have to stay at central under watch since I'm a chimer now and they need to see how it effects me." Al mentioned. Ed gave a dirt look but nodded. "So you did listen to me." Roy remarked as he entered the room. Al nodded "I hear every word I just choose not to respond. Besides you were boring me and the bed seemed more interesting." "How so?" Roy asked Al smirked "HA-ha in more ways then one Roy, More ways than one." Al laughed. Roy gave him a questioning look.

"Go away I want to take a nap with Nisan!" Al hissed out. Roy shook his head "Al I already told you you ha- "Don't tell me no! You can spare an hour or so for me to be with Nisan!" Al retorted. Roy sighed "Alright you have 2 hours, so get to sleep or whatever. We'll be back to pick you up then." Roy said annoyingly. Ed looked up "I guess you'll be picking both of us up then. The doctor already said I could leave today, and I'm not going to let you keep my brother locked up cuz you think he's dangerous." Ed said sourly. Roy nodded "Very, well. Fullmetal I don't think he's dangerous, I'm just curious and worried for his health at this point. It's in his best interest to stay with us." Roy added before waving goodbye and leaving.

Al gave Ed another kiss this time deepening it and adding his tongue. Ed moaned into the kiss but pulled Al way when he needed to breathe. "Al, we need to nap. We'll have plenty of time for these things later." "But I wan- "Al the doctor said if I didn't rest I won't be aloud to go home so please let me rest." Ed asked kindly. Al smiled and kiss Ed once more before snuggling down next to Ed.

Al felt his heart lurch a bit. What was hat he heard. What are they talking about. How is that possible. Al was filled with ice cld fear but he hadn't a clue why. "Dr. I'm telling you this man just came up behind us while we were camping and just started chewing on her. He didn't look healthy." The man explained "Sir, please come down. That kind of thing is irrational. There isn't a person in the world who would do such a thing. I think maybe you have been drinking too much. Now go have a seat while we fix her up." The doctor said. Al was scared, really scared, there was only one word in his head one single word that could explain what the man was saying, but Al didn't want to say, didn't want to believe it. He couldn't, maybe in his tired state he heard wrong, maybe the man really was drunk. Or maybe their really was a Zombie.

Al grabbed hold of his brother tighter, fear and sleep taking over his body. If that was a zombie and it bit her, than she will turn too, and if she does and get's in here she'll kill us. Fear and sleepiness had taki9ng over Al's body making him think of ridiculous things, but eventually he fell asleep. "See sir I told you, you are drunk, you measured a 4.6 on the breathalyser test. Maybe you saw a wolf or something and saw it as something else." The doctor aid as Al drifted off to sleep, clenching his brothers chest tightly.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

My next chapter will be on Thursday!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 As promised. Thursday is here and next chapter is up!

Chapter 10

Al awoke to the sound of gunshots, he jumped up off of his brother and got out of the hospital bed. Al walked into the hall and saw blood everywhere. Al gasped and ran back to his brother.

"Nisan, nisan wake up. I think something bad is happening."

Al whispered as he shook his brother. Ed opened his eyes and sat up.

"Whasit, Al?" "Nisan, I heard gunshots, and there's, there's blood everywhere."

Al exclaimed nervously. Ed sat up and shook his head.

"Al, it's a hospital of course there's blood. As for the gunshot probably some guy got in or something. Don't worry Al."

Ed said uncaringly. Al shook his head.

"Brother, I don't think th-

Al was cut off by a very loud groaning sound coming from behind him.

Al turned around to see a young, very sickly looking women charging towards him. Al screamed

"Nisan, heeeeeeelp!"

Ed took one look at the women and shot out of the bed and punched the women so hrd her head flew off. The women collapsed on the ground black glop oozing from the neck.

"Brother!" Al screamed throwing himself into his brothers arms.

"Brother, I don't think she was alive!" Al exclaimed. Ed shook his head

"Al, that ridiculous." Al frowned

"Earlier before we went to sleep, I heard a doctor and a man talking about hw a person tried to eat his girlfriend. I think, maybe, that women is a Zombie." Al tried to explain reasonably. Ed shook his head.

"Well, maybe, but Al that just sounds so unreasonable. How is it possible?" Ed asked. Al shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, but I think for sure there Zombies. I mean look at the blood, it's black and goopy." Ed frowned.

"Yeah, I guess your right Al, but if that's the case, we need to leave. What's the best place to be during a Zombie apocalypse?" Ed asked jokingly, clearly only humouring Al. Al thought hard.

"The Mall. There's food, beds and bathrooms and big gated locks on the doors! Let's go there." Al exclaimed excitedly. Ed shrugged and got up off the bed.

"Kay, let's go. I'll have to check myself out first though." Ed exclaimed. Al nodded and they walked out of the room. Al took notice of Ed's expression as they walked out. It's was a look of concern, obviously that blood isn't normal.

Al knew Ed didn't believe him, heck he didn't believe himself, but he knew deep inside that the truth was there were zombies. Ed and Al walked to the front desk noticing went they got there that there was no people at all. The main entrance was very dark, and some lights were flickering. Ed's expression seemed to change from concerned to overly concerned.

"Al, why did you have to say zombies? Now that thought is stuck in my head." Ed tried to sound like he wasn't worried but failed miserably. Al shrugged and they walked out the front door. The town was eerily quiet, not even a bird chirped. Ed's face was getting darker and more fear filled.

"Ha, guess everyone's taking a lazy day huh? Al." Ed said shakily. Al shrugged

"Brother, we need to get weapons. Alchemy takes to long to use and could cost us our lives. There's a gun shop just before the mall. We can get some guns and stuff there." Al exclaimed, Ed shrugged

"Al, were too young, they wont sell us." Ed explained. Al shook his head.

"Who said anything about buying? In a zombie appocalypse everything is free!" Al exclaimed matter-of-factly. Ed shook his head.

"Al, this isn't a real zombie apocalypse. I've humoured you enough. Let's just go ho- "Nisan! Watch out." Al interrupted. Ed swung around to see two very large and very dead, extremely no doubt about it dead men charging as fast as they could muster at him, mouth opened wide and growls escaping. Ed shuddered, he couldn't kill that.

"Al, I think your right." Ed exclaimed remembering he had alchemy to help aid his desperate need of a gun. Ed put his hands down on the ground.

"God I hate zombies! Just had to be zombies, why not giant snakes, or butterflies…." Ed complained as a blue light flashed and two spikes came rising out of the ground piercing both zombies clear in the head.

Ed stood back up and looked at Al, he shook his head and gabbed hold of Al's hand. They continued on the journey to the mall, however Al felt that there journey would succed if they had some kind of weapons.

"Nisan, so, how about that gun store?" Al asked smart ass like. Ed glared at his brother.

"Alright, we'll make a stop at the gun store. Why do you even know there's a gun store there?" Ed asked suspiciously. Al just shrugged.

"I pass it sometimes when I used to get food for you." Al exclaimed. Ed nodded and muttered a oh and they carried on.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next chapter is tomorrow. Feel free to give your input on what you think I should add in this story!


	11. Authors Note

**Author's Note: **

**Next chapter will be on Wednesday. Please bare with me, getting to an internet accessible location is very hard. Also please review more. I like hearing your thoughts and opinions. Let me know what you want to see in this story or what you expect! I'll try to make everyone happy. As I said chapter 11 will be on Wednesday! I promise!**


	12. Chapter 11

Here is the long awaited for chapter 11. I a going to be aimer for ending this story in the next few chapters.

Chapter 11

Ed and Al reached the gun store without any further "zombie" attacks. The shop was small, the sign above read in black block letters "**Guns and ammo"**Al glanced at Ed and smiled

"Nisan, I think we better go inside." Ed laughed and walked towards the door, when he reached it he turned the nob but it wouldn't open. Al peered inside the store window, he didn't see much, a lot of guns and small boxes of Ammo but there was nobody inside. Al walked around the building looking for a rock or something to break the glass on the door. Al found a rather large rock just around the corner, he picked it up a walked back around. Ed was staring in the door banging. Al thought he was making to much noise, that it was best to keep quiet in a zombie apocalypse. Al sighed, and walked over to the door and smashed it. Ed looked down at Al. "Why did you do that. Now when we come back for more ammo, there will be….. Zombies in there. " Ed said worriedly. Al shook his head and gave a "would you rather sit out here and die" look. Ed smirked and walked through the glass, scratching his cheek in the process.

Ed and Al walked around the store gathering as much guns and Ammo as they could fit in the oversized duffle bag Al had found behind the counter. Once they had all the guns and ammo they could safely carry they headed towards the mall. As they stepped out of the store Al turned to Ed "Nisaaaaan, we need to loud a gun or two each. It may be a very, very short walk but that doesn't mean there won't be zombies. It is a mall after all." Al said concerning. Ed nodded and they stopped to loud two guns each. Al had two hand held machine guns, and Edward had two pistols. They put both guns in the gun pouch on there belts, that they stole from the store.

Less than five minutes later Ed and Al could see the mall parking lot. What they saw made there heart drop. Thousands of people everywhere, at least that's what they thought since they couldn't see very well. Ed gulped and looked to Al. "So, the mall was a great choice, just how the hell are we going to get in there?" he asked clearly pissed at his wasted time. As if all of this was planned Ed and Al heard the sound of a helicopter above. They both looked up to see a very familiar face staring at them. "Well, well, well the sporty and his brother made it!" Roy mustang mused. "Yeah of course, I am the full metal alchemist!" Edward retorted Roy smirked. "Well grabbed hold and let's get you two out of here before you become the states first ever Zombie alchemist!" Ed laughed and grabbed hold of the rope Roy threw down Al grabbed hold and they were pulled up.

"So, Ed, Al I assume you know what's going on? Or do you just rob stores and carry guns around for shit and giggles?" Roy asked amusingly. Ed looked up and laughed. "Yes, I am aware, somewhat. How bout you tell us why the hell there are zombies in the first place?" Ed asked. Al was just staring out the window as they flew over the mall parking lot, Al was worried about Winry and Pinako, About All there friends they have come to know and love. What would happen to them? Are they dead? Al was shaking and crying, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Roy, what about everyone Else?" Al asked. Roy shook his head, knowing that Al was referring to Winry and Pinako. "We went to get Winry and her Granny but when we got there…. Nobody was there. There was a lot of blood every where and the place was a mess. I'm sorry Al but we must expect the worse." Roy said sincerely. Al nodded and continued to stare out the window. Ed had his head low weeping quietly. Roy took note and decided it time to change the subject. "The zombies came from a girl at the hospital. Well sort of, that is how they got out. One of the militaries experiments failed and it resulted in man eating, immortals. We tried to stop it but it attack a bunch of the military and as you can see they changed into those monsters as well. We've been calling them walkers, but Zombies are a better choice of words. One got out of the military base and attacked a local girl. We unfortunately didn't hear about this attack until it was to late. We manged to kill the one rogue Zombie but then, we found out a girl was bitten and now, you can see the results." Ed looked up from his weeping. "What the hell were you researching?" Edward asked. Roy looked down. "It wasn't anything bad, r anything that could of, or should have been able to evolve into this. We were looking for a cure for cancer of the brain, a way to stop it and reverse it, I guess the scientists came across something they shouldn't have." Royu exclaimed coldly, as if everything was the fault of a single scientist. Ed shook his head and stared out the window. "Where are we going?" Ed looked up. "To the mall. A group of us have taken refuge there. There's me, Havoc, Hawkeye, Ross and a few others a don't know there names. You might know them however. On another note, the mall is safely secured, thank god we know Alchemy, there is no way they can get in. However they may be zombies inside, just be carefull were killing them slowly. There isn't to many but still be cautious." Roy exclaimed, Ed and Al nodded and they continued there journey.

Review review

You can expect new chapters every teusday!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! I can't believe I wrote so much already.

Chapter 12

Ed and Al arrived in the helicopter on top of the mall, Roy led them to an air duct and told them to get in and crawl. "Roy? Why do we need to crawl through there? There's a door over there." Al exclaimed turning to walk to the door. Roy reached an arm out to stop him. "Alphonse! That room on the other side of that door is filled with zombies we have yet to kill." Al looked at the air duct and the door with the zombies behind it. "Why didn't you kill them?" He asked confused. Roy laughed and then grew silent. "We didn't know they were "dead" until it was too late, we just locked them in there thinking they'd get better." Roy exclaimed. Al once again looked at the very dusty and spider infested air duct, and back at the zombie infested door. "Well, how many are in there?" He ask calmly. Roy glared at Al trying to figure out why he couldn't answer these questions back in the mall. "I don't know about fifteen or so." Roy explained grabbing Al's shoulders to drag him to the air duct. Al shook Roy off and walked towards the door. "I'm going that way; I'll take out the zombies while you go play with the spiders." Al exclaimed. Ed laughed, Roy unaware of Al's fear of spiders didn't understand. "You are not going in there we've already lost enough people. Al, just come back here. Alphonse!" Roy called as Al walked towards the door completely ignoring Roy. Edward decided it was time for him to step in. "Alphonse Elric get your ass back here! Are you crazy a few spiders aren't worth you being eaten alive!" Ed hollered.

If Ed knew just hoe afraid he was of spiders he would understand why he wasn't under any circumstances going through that air duct. Al reached the door and turned the knob and disappeared inside. Yelling at Roy and Ed as he did so "Besides, im a chimera now so who's to say I'd even turn?" That was the last thing Ed and Roy heard, before all traces of Al were gone. Ed and Roy climbed in the air duct and waited for Al on the other side.

Ed and Roy appeared inside the mall on the second floor, the first thing they were met with was a very familiar looking pair of eyes. Ed was relieved that he had survived and had to agree with Roy, he definitely knew some of these people. "Russell! You're alive!" Ed shouted giving the taller blonde a big hug. Edward was secretly in love with this man, he knew it wasn't right to love him when he was already with Al, but he just couldn't stop loving him. Russell knew Ed loved him, he knew very well they had dated shortly while Al was still in his armour, Al hadn't known. Ed ended up falling in Love with Russell and even after the breakup (which only happened because Al was getting suspicious) Ed still loved him and always talked to him, he even had a few sexual encounters with him. Ed couldn't help but smile, Russell was alive and breathing. "I'm _**so**_ glad you're alive." Edward put a little too much emphasis on the word so and was sure if Al were here he would have caught on. He did notice Roy caught on and Roy knew he was with his brother, so Ed quickly added "You know cuz, you're my friend and stuff." Ed chuckled releasing Russell from his grip. "Right, let's get downstairs. Where it's safe." Russell announced.

Ed, Roy, Hawkeye, Havoc and Russell were sitting in a nice little furniture store called "furniture warehouse" They had taken a seat on an old leather couch, and chatting. "So, Russell where's, uh, where's Fletcher?" Ed asked as cautiously as he could. Russell smiled "He's probably off in Toyland or something." Russell said casually. Ed looked up "oh! You just let him go off by himself? Roy said that you haven't checked everything and killed every zombie here?" Ed ask concerning. Russell just shook his head. "He has a gun and he is a good shooter. I trust him. Plus I need to get use to him not being around, you know just, in case." You frowned the last few words. Ed smiled and nodded. "Where's your brother?" Russell asked, clearly not trying to be nice about it. Ed gave a glare to Roy, as if he told Russell he was dating his brother. "Uh, Well he decided he didn't want to climb through a spider infested air duct and went through the zombie filled door and now I'm waiting for him. I have hope though! He's strong and he's got good hearing now that he's a chimera, so he shou- Ed was cut off by Russell "Chimera? What's that? How is that gonna save his ass from the thirty or more zombies in there?" Russell asked. Ed chilled at the word thirty. "Thirty? Roy said there was like fifteen in there." Russell shook his head. "No, there's like thirty or more. Now what the hell's a chimera?" Russell inquired again. Ed shook his head "It's like a person missed with an animal. I don't know how to explain it." Ed exclaimed worried about Alphonse. "Uh, oh. Well I hope he's fast cuz there's some zombies in there that are pretty fucking fast!" Russell said finally showing some concern. Al was definitely going to die, but why didn't he care?

Review Review Review!

Next update TODAY!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! I'm on a role today! Please ignore the misspelled word "Thorally" I cannot for the life of me spell it write and my computers spell check is a fucking bitch…. Now woth that.

Chapter 13

It had been hours since Al had gone into the door; Ed was almost certain he was dead, but he didn't want to go check. Part of him didn't even care if he was, and that's what worried Ed the most. Ed needed to talk to Roy or Riza, try and figure out why he's feeling this way. Ed noticed Riza standing guard at the entrance to the furniture warehouse. "Hey, Hawkeye! Can I talk to you for a second?" Ed yelled to Hawkeye. Riza nodded and Ed went over to her. "What do you need to talk about?" She asked kindly. Ed gave a fake smile and told her about how he use to have a relationship with Russell and how he didn't care if Al was dead or not. "Well, it sounds like some long lost toy has come back and your suddenly realizing how great it is and have forgotten why stop playing with it to begin with." Riza said with absolute confidence. Ed nodded. "Yeah but how do I stop liking this toy again?" Riza smiled. "Go have some fun with the new one." Riza said hoping Ed would catch on. "What does that mean?" Ed said annoyingly. Riza sighed "Go have sex with him!" She nearly yelled. Ed nodded "He's not here to do that." Edward noted. Riza gave Ed a long stare "Go find him then!" she yelled as loud as she could. Ed whined "But there are zombies there! Al played all the zombie killing games, I'll die. Can't I just go play with the old toy instead?" Ed asked whining the whole time. Riza gave him a look that said "Break Al's heart and I'll kill you" So Ed decided to go find him.

Ed reached the door that Riza had said Al should come out of; he attempted to open only to find it locked. Ed clapped his hands together and the door unlocked. He opened it and just on the other side of the door he found a Sleeping Alphonse. Ed stared at the sleeping form and smiled. Al didn't die he probably got tired of trying to open the door. Ed gave a small laugh, immediately Alphonse shot up and had Ed pinned against the wall a gun plastered to his chin. Al's face was very grim, Ed could tell he was scared and that face made Ed a little scared too. "Al, it's, it's me Ed. you- your brother, please put the gun down. " Al looked up at Ed and smiled; he removed the gun and gave Edward a big hugged. "HA-HA I thought you were a zombie! Roy lied, there were like a hundred zombies in here." Al chimed. Ed smiled yeah I found that out later when Russell told me there was like thirty but I guess he was wrong too." Ed laughed glad that Alphonse was alive and not dead. Al smiled "Brother, you think there's any stores in here with beds?" Al asked a small smirk playing on his face. Ed gave a smirk back "Maybe, it depends why you need to know." Al smiled "I think you know why." Ed laughed; Ed and Al walked out of the door locking it with Alchemy once outside.

"Brother More!" Al moaned; Edward down between Al's legs driving Alphonse wild with desire and passion. Al screamed with each swipe of Ed talented tongue on his dick. "Nisan, Hurry, I need you now!" Al whined and moaned through clenched teeth. Ed immediately placed his fingers at Al's mouth and told him to "suck" Al complied and began sucking wetting each finger thorally before Ed pulled them out with an audible pop. Ed then placed them at his entrance and pushed one finger in slowly. He began a slow rhythm in and out of Al. Al gave a moan with each thrust forward and began to thrust back against Ed. Ed seeing that Al wanted more inserted another finger, Al gave a small cry of pain but quickly adjusted; screaming Ed's name with each thrust. Ed worried that the screams would attract any zombies that may be lurking around on the second floor, where they were. "EEEEEd, please! I'm ready." Al moaned out, sounding a bit slutty. Ed complied; he aligned himself with Al's entrance and slowly pressed in, Al moaning for Ed to go faster. Ed pressed in all the way and Al scream very loud, Ed thought for sure everyone in the mall could hear. Ed slowly began to pull out and push back in faster and faster, Ed's screams getting louder as well as Al's. Ed could feel himself getting closer and closer and knew Al had to be getting close to. "Nisan, I'm gonna cu- cuuuum!" Al yelled as he came all over his brothers chest. Ed soon followed with a few more thrusts. Ed collapse next to Al on the bed, Al immediately curled up to Ed. "Brother I'm glad we finally were able to make love. I didn't want to die a virgin. Ha-ha." Al laughed and Ed laughed to but fell silent. "You're not going to die Al, I'll make sure of it. Besides if you die I'll just have to follow you, I can't live without you Al." Al smiled and fell asleep. Ed soon followed wondering why he ever thought he didn't care if Al died. Al was definitely going to be his forever and ever.

Ed and Al walked into the furniture warehouse where everyone seemed to be hanging around, all eyes turned to them. "You know, we could hear you from here! Jesus, Al can you ever scream." Russell announced rudely. Al glared daggers at Russell, he had always hated him ever since he saw him with his brother in a way he never wanted see happen with anyone but himself. Ed didn't know he knew, but it was pretty obvious he hated Russell. "Shut up! I'll scream as loud as I want! You're just trying to embarrass me cuz, your jealous brother isn't yours anymore. So if you fucking have a problem with me then let's take this outside, so I can let your nasty as get eaten by zombies!" Al yelled as loud as he can. Russell just snorted. "Ed, I thought you said you never told him?" Ed shook his head "No I ne- "I walked in on you and my brother being all nasty and gross, I'm smart enough to know something was going on. Apparently you're too stupid to know nothing will ever happen between you and my brother again! So fucking back off!" Al interrupted yelling louder than before. Roy stood up from his seat on the arm of a couch "Al, please lower your voice or you'll attract zombies. (It's amazing that you didn't already get yourself killed from the way you were screaming….)" Roy asked concerning. Russell smirked as he saw his brother walk in the room. "Hey fletch. Look your little friend Al didn't die.È

Review review review

I had to end it at the die part cuz my keyboard broke and the little hyphen thingyès (see write there) broke! So yeah that è is actually A HYPHEN THINGY BUT YEAH\! ANGRY HERE!


	15. The End

Okay here is chapter 14 the end is drawing nearer! In fact im gonna end it today! But do look for a part two in the near or distant future lol maybe next summer? But here it is the epic conclusion!

Chapter 14

Al stood in the middle of the store with his brother all eyes on him, his brother and the little boy-Fletcher- who was now attached to his lips. Al had no clue why Fletch was kissing him, one minute he was on the other side of the store his brother said something and now Fletchers kissing him. Al tried to push him off but when Fletcher forced his tongue through Al's soft pink lips, Al lost it. His first thought was this is cheating, worse he's cheating in front of his brothers, second was he was a whore for liking it and wanting it and thirdly why the fuck won't Ed or anyone helping me get him off. Al gave in even more as Fletcher bit down lightly on his tongue moaning loudly enough for Ed to hear but not loud enough for everyone else to hear. Al wrapped his arms around Fletcher pulling him in closer biting back at his intruders tongue. Al flew his arms in front of his chest and pushed Hard, sending Fletcher flying. "What the fuck! Why did you do that, you idiot I'm dating Ed!" Al screamed at Fletch. Fletcher just stared at Al, obviously confused why Al would refuse him. "Al? You, I, remember when you were in the armour? You said when I get my body back I'll date you!" Fletcher whined at Al. Al shook his head " Things change Fletch, people change, I don't want to date you, in fact you might never get a chance, I have my brother who I would happily give my entire life to, I don't need any body else." Al said as sweetly as he could.

Ed was completely in love, the words Al spoke to Fletcher, he never heard anything so beautiful Al was truly his everything and Ed was truly Al's everything. Ed still couldn't stop thinking about how Al let Fletcher kiss him and kissed him back but Ed decided to let it go, Al really didn't mean it, he had a moment of weakness. Ed decided right there and then he would be with Al forever and he knew just what he needed to do. "Alphonse! I need to go get something from one of the stores, I'll be back okay?" Ed said kissing him gently on the lips before taking off to the second floor, checking his pockets for the two guns he had.

Al stood in the store staring after Ed, where did he go? Was he mad at me? Didn't he notice me kissing Fletch back? Damnit where was he going? "Ed where are-" Ed had already left. Al decided he better not pester him. He might be mad and bothering him might make him madder. Al walked over to a leather reclining chair and sat down putting his feet up. Al fell asleep

_**Hands, soft and beautiful, embracing every inch of his body. Holding him tightly in his hands kissing his neck ever so softly, breathy moans and shaky gasps fled trembling lips. Skin pressed so tightly together it felt almost pained, the closeness still not close enough. More, he needed more contact more touch and more love. Every one of his senses was being harassed and he loved it, needed it, wanted more. **_

_**Lips pressed gently to the tip of a very wet member, tiny cries of desperation excaping I smiling face, Tongue trailing down his shaft lower and lower wrapping around the base and sliding back up again. Kisses placed against his stomach going up teasing a nipple before beautiful golden orbs met grey innocence. **_

_**Eyes changed to blue, skin became softer less rough and abused, in an instance Al saw the man above him was Fletcher. "Nisan! What happened to my Nisan" Fletcher smiled "I killed him "**_

Al awoke to a very hyper and excited Nisan prodding his shoulder. "Al I have a surprise for you. Come on lets go." Ed said hurriedly. Al followed. They went silently to the front of the building where a great big fountain sat. Ed ask Al to stand in front of it and close his eyes. Al complied, Ed finaly told Al he could open them Kneeling before Al was Ed holding a little box with a ring in it. "Alphonse Elric, Will you marry me?" Ed asked. Al smiled and leaped into Eds arms screaming "Yes Yes yes!" Ed laughed and hugged hin back.

Ed and Al lay in bed staring at the ceiling. "Brother? Do you think that the sun will stop shining now that the zombies are here?" Al asked lazily. Ed looked over at Al "Why would you as that?" Al looked back at Ed "It has nothing to shine for anymore." Ed laughed "It has us and survivers, it has birds and trees and life. I know things are bad now Al, but I know the Sun Always Comes Up." Al fell asleep in Eds arms, finally sure that there future would be bright.

That's it, over finni done never to be again! But I may make a part two!

REVIEWY


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all it's been a while but part two is starting tonight! it's will be bigger better and even more YAOI!


	17. Chapter 17

Part two is called the Disease!so take a look, chapter two will be up tonight! i promise


End file.
